Things We Never Say
by ShadowJaySmith
Summary: {Request} "'Why does Eve think there's something between us'" In which someone asks me to write a fic about the new stills from 2x12 and I go slightly overboard because I'm trash. Karamel/Kara x Mon-El (one shot)


_**[anon] Can you write a karamel fic based off the still of Kara and Eve they just released for 2x12. Things look deliciously awkward, making for juicy drama in their human world (like Mike and Kara not their superhero egos).**_

 _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HOPE THIS IS OKAY.**_

* * *

Kara stared, lips parted and brows furrowed at James. She could not believe he was presuming to know _her_ friend. She swallowed and shook her head, standing and turning.

"Kara! Kara, _wait–!_ " He began but she was already out the door.

She kept her eyes trained on the ground. She didn't know why, but she felt so personally attacked. It was like James didn't believe in _her_ ; like her belief in someone wasn't enough for him anymore.

She had all these things swirling around inside her; all this fear for his safety and fear for the end of their friendship mixed with everything else in her life she had to deal with. She felt so _confused_.

"Kara!" A voice called cheerfully, making the Kryptonian stop short.

"I, uh–" Kara blinked, "–Eve." She said slowly.

The name didn't seem to have any emotion in it as it left Kara's lips. But, if the recipient of her tone had known of all the tumultuous emotions raging around inside her, she may have detected a thin hint of disappointment. This was because, as this alien girl stared into the eyes of an effervescent woman with blonde hair and a kind smile, she could feel the organ inside of her chest sinking slowly down into the pit of her stomach.

"Hey!" Eve beamed, completely unaware. "So, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Uh, okay." Kara nodded, touching the rim of her glasses.

"So, James asked me to go get a layout from downstairs, right?"

"Mhm," Kara pursed her lips together.

"And I actually had some suggestions about it, but I don't think he'd want to hear it from me, so maybe you could tell him?" She asked, holding out a laminated sheet. "I just–I know you guys are friends, and I just–you know."

Kara swallowed and looked down at the plans in Eve's hands and found her shoulders slumping and her face falling. She rubbed her eyebrows and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Eve–"

"–Oh, okay," Eve nodded, looking down at the ground.

"No," Kara took a step closer to her, "it's not that I don't want to–"

"–No, I know," Eve nodded again, looking down at the ground.

"–James and I," Kara bit the inside of her cheek, "we just–we're in a bit of an argument right now–"

"–Oh, really?" Eve blinked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah," Kara waved it off, "I won't get into it but, I'm sure he'd love to hear your ideas about the magazine."

Eve smiled, "Okay, I'll try."

"Maybe," Kara said, stopping her as she began to walk past, "not tonight though."

"Oh okay, right."

Kara smiled, "I'll, uh, see you later, Eve–"

"–Well, do you want to hear them?" She asked suddenly, and Kara blinked. "I mean, just tell me if they're any good."

Kara looked down and swallowed, "I–I can't tonight, Eve, sorry."

"Oh."

Kara began to walk away and Eve called out after her again, "Are you… mad at me?"

Kara turned on her heel, "What? Why would I be?"

Eve shrugged, "You've just been… avoiding me a lot recently."

"Oh," Kara panicked slightly, "Well, I haven't been doing it intentionally–"

"–Listen, I know when there's something wrong," Eve took a step closer to Kara, "and I just want you to know that I'll do whatever to fix it."

"Well that's not really–"

"–If it's not me, then maybe I can help in some way." Eve offered, "You've seemed really down lately."

Kara looked back and forth between her earnest eyes. "I'm just…" Kara thought for a good moment. She knew that one of the large underlying reasons she was upset wasn't directly because of Eve, but she was related to it, and therefore made Kara uncomfortable.

"…Tired?" Eve asked carefully and Kara nodded.

"Oh, yeah, tired, that too." She touched her spectacles, "But I just, have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Eve nodded, "Well if you ever need to talk,"

"Thanks, Eve." She began to walk but Eve stopped her again.

"It's not about me and Mike right?" She burst out and Kara stepped back.

"Wha–what?" Kara's lips parted.

"One of the things on your mind." Eve explained, "It isn't about me and Mike right?"

Kara hated herself for it, but every time Eve said "Mike" it made her fists clench slightly. How could he possibly be happy? Being in a relationship where his partner doesn't even know his real name? It wasn't a selfish thought–although it felt to Kara like one–it was one of pure concern. Had she not any feelings for the Daxamite, she would've _still_ worried about him and Eve for that matter. All of the aliens' sorted history aside, Kara couldn't help but think something terrible was going to befall Eve's emotions.

"No, of course not," Kara shook her head, "why–why would you think that?"

Eve shrugged, "I dunno," She said, "I guess you just sort of started to feel distant after you caught us going out to lunch. And, I know he's your friend and all, so I thought that… that maybe you were jealous or something, I don't know."

Kara knew that the accusation was harmless. She knew that Eve didn't mean to swing a piece of raw meat in front of her face and remind her that she doesn't have what everyone else seems to find, but it still felt that way. It's still felt like she was rubbing it in that Kara didn't have anyone, and that she did.

"I've–" Kara shook her head, "–I've gotta go."

She ran past Eve and to the elevators, catching one just before it left. She looked down at the ground and swallowed, trying not to move and pretending she couldn't see Eve staring bewilderedly at her.

* * *

A few days had passed. Everything with Eve was back to normal–or as normal as it could ever be (or as normal as _she_ ever _thought_ it could be). Kara had gotten over all the initial shock of being the one woman in her life that didn't seem to have anyone, and was beginning to take steps to get over it. It was like before, when James had been with Lucy, except this time, it was actually Kara's doing–it didn't just _feel_ that way.

She'd stopped constantly cursing herself and trying to think a way around the problem, but it still did crop up now and again. Mainly when she saw Eve or Mon-El but it came at times when she was alone too.

She dropped her purse on the counter and put her keys in a pocket. She shrugged off her blazer and walked over to her cabinet, pulling out a glass. She filled it slowly with water and scratched behind her ear. She turned and leaned against the sink as she drank, thinking of possible ideas for articles.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. She blinked, and it came again, louder and more forceful this time. She lifted her glasses up off her nose and looked through the door. She dropped them and her frown deepened. She put the cup down next to her bag and ran over.

She yanked it open and blinked, "Mon-El?"

He stood in her doorway, hands on his hips with his mouth set in a firm line and his brow in a furious scowl.

"Is everything okay…?" She asked, stepping aside and watching him march into her apartment.

She closed the door gently and he huffed an angry sigh. "I don't know, Kara, why don't you tell me."

Kara looked from side to side pointedly, and shrugged. "Uh… I don't know what you're talking about–"

"–Eve just–" He swallowed and blinked, "– _broke up with me._ "

Kara blinked and stepped closer to him, putting a hand on his forearm, "Oh my god, Mon-El, I'm so sorry–!"

"–What did you say to her?" He said suddenly.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, cocking her head slightly and leaning away from him.

"What did you say to her?" He repeated.

She looked back and forth between those beautiful gray eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. All she could see was frustration and she couldn't quite understand why.

"Mon-El," she said slowly, "I'm sorry but I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

He ran his forefinger and thumb across his forehead and closed his eyes, thinking for a second. In that moment–even though this was serious and she wanted to treat his anger and emotions as such–she couldn't help but think about how cute he looked. Not that she'd tell him that. Ever.

"She told me a couple days ago that you seemed upset about something, but you wouldn't tell her what." He began, dropping his hand, "She told me I should talk to you about it but, I didn't think you'd want to tell me either so I told Alex to talk to you in the hopes that she might be able to help."

Kara looked down and nodded, crossing her hands in front of her.

"But ever _since_ then," He sighed and watched her, "she's been distant."

"Okay…" Kara frowned.

"She gave perfectly good reasons why she couldn't be with me. She had everything thought out, every word planned, and it was all comprehensive and compelling." He said, "She told me that she didn't want to be in a relationship with someone she didn't know anything about. She said that I didn't know how to open up to her, and that she wanted more than I could offer her."

"Okay, I honestly don't see where I fit in here."

" _Exactly_." He said, "She made a _point_ of not mentioning you, which made me think that it _does have_ something to do with you _after all._ "

"Mon-El, that makes _no sense_." She said incredulously, "Besides, if she gave you other reasons why are you reaching like this?"

"I _know_ that it's not all. I _know_ that you said something to her."

"What makes you think that?" She furrowed her brow further.

"She said things that suggested that the actions of someone close me helped her come to this decision!" He snapped and she blinked. " _You're_ the _only_ person I can think of."

They shared a long, heated stare. She swallowed and wanted to look away. She didn't know _how_ Eve knew, but she'd guessed that Kara had been upset about her and Mon-El.

"Are you going to tell me what you said to her?" He asked frustratedly.

" _I don't know what you want me to say, Mon-El!_ " She said fiercely, "I didn't even really _talk!_ It was mostly _her_ talking to _me!_ "

"Well then it shouldn't _take you too long_ to tell me _what you said!_ " He yelled back.

She shook her head, walking back to the door, "Mon-El, I think you should leave."

He gripped the roots of his hair and then put a fist on the table. "You are so _frustrating,_ Kara Zor-El!" He cried helplessly, "I thought you _didn't_ _want me!_ "

She froze. Her hand gripped the doorknob and her back was to him. She took a shaky breath and she could feel his hot gaze in between her shoulderblades. Her palm shook as she pulled off her glasses and rubbed her forehead. He stood slowly and took a step closer to her.

"Why does Eve think there's something between us?" He asked softly.

She took a breath, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Why did you show her that you have feelings for me when last week you said you _didn't_ –that you _couldn't_ be with me?" He took another step and she could feel the distance between them like an electrified field.

"Is there something I don't know…?"

"Yes," She barely whispered and he blinked, taking another step towards her.

" _What do you want?_ " He said breathlessly, a shiver running down her spine as he stood a foot from her.

She turned and looked into his eyes.

" _You_."


End file.
